El secreto de la navidad
by Circe-Arista17
Summary: ¡El equipo Iron Man celebra la navidad! Lee y entérate de los sucedos que suceden este día a estos tres jóvenes. Feliz navidad a todos.
1. El secreto de la navidad: Parte I

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: _**

**_Iron Man: Armored Aventures no me pertenece ni porque es víspera de navidad, ni porque se lo haya a pedido a San Siwon y a Santa. _**

* * *

_El secreto de la Navidad_

Un día cualquiera en Nueva York, bueno lo era para cierto chico cuyo coeficiente intelectual está cerca del famoso científico alemán Albert Einstein. Tony Stark un joven de 18 años, el cual durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Estaba dormido pero tan dormido que ni se dio cuenta que alguien estaba parado junto a su cama.

–Tony… ¡Despierta! –Decía su padre lleno de felicidad. –"No puedo creer que está tan cansado por el viaje de regreso" –Pensó Howard mirando a su hijo haciendo una mueca y dándose la vuelta para tratar que no molestaran.

– ¡Papá! ¡Quiero descansar es viaje desde Sri Lanka fue muy cansado! –Exclamó haciendo un puchero.

– ¡Oh, vamos Tony! ¡Dijiste que vendrías para tener un día divertido con nosotros! ¡Hoy es víspera de navidad!–Espetó Pepper entrando en la habitación del chico que al escuchar la peculiar voz de la pelirroja se estremeció y así levantándose de golpe. Rhodey estaba a la par de Pepper mirando a Tony con su cara de asombro. –Uh... oh… –Murmuró Pepper al ver que el chico estaba sin camisa, haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

– ¡Pepper! –Gritó Tony alarmado y a la vez sema sonrojado viendo a Rhodey también.

–Bueno, ya te levantaste así que mi misión terminó Roberta, y Virgil los esperamos en la sala. –Dijo su padre saliendo de la habitación encogiéndose de hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al cerrarse la puerta había un silencio incomodo pero el más afectado de los tres era Rhodey. Pepper evitando la mirada de Tony y a la vez de Rhodey. Tony evitaba contacto visual con Rhodey mientras se ponía una camisa. Porque sabe que lo hará decir una tontería. Así que para quebrar el odioso silencio que se ha interpuesta e involucrado al chico moreno.

–Bien, creo que es hora de pasar a la sala. –Sus amigos asintieron sin dirigirse una mirada directa y así saliendo del cuarto de Tony.

–Y bien… ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu amigo Jake? –Preguntó Tony un poco curioso un poco de celos del "amigo nuevo" de Pepper. Pues últimamente han estado saliendo, solo que Tony lo ha mal interpretado. Y es por eso fue su reacción en la habitación se han vuelto un poco distantes en los últimos días.

– ¿Perdón? –Preguntó un poco alterada ante la semejante pregunta frente a su padre. Otra vez se puso incomodo el momento o al menos así sintió Rhodey.

– ¡Mamá! Iremos a monitorear la Ciudad. –Dijo empujando a sus amigos.

–Esta bien, hijo. Pero recuerden llegar antes de las dos para ayudarnos con la cena. –Rhodey asintió. Cerrando la puerta.

–A tú hijo le dio un ataque de celos. –Le dijo el señor Potts riéndose.

–Sí, a veces no sabe como ocultar sus sentimientos por tu hija. –Dijo Howard tomando un sorbo de su taza de café. – ¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que actúen así? –Le preguntó a Roberta y a Virgil.

–Pues yo digo que no hay esperanzas de que dejen de actuar así. Aun son muy inmaduros a pesar de tener 18 años. –Dijo el señor Potts.

–No lo creo, Virgil. Yo digo que sucederá antes de que nos demos cuenta. Tony pueda que sea ajeno a sus sentimientos, pero cuando hay algo fuera de lo común, él se da cuenta de muchas cosas. –Dijo Roberta, sorprendiendo a los padres. –Así que deberían hacer los preparativos para la boda. –Dijo divertida, ambos rieron.

…

Al entrar en la renovada armería de la antigua fábrica de su papá. Al cerrar la puerta Rhodey sabía a lo que se enfrentaba en este momento. Suspiro esperando que ocurra y tuvo razón.

– ¿De qué me hablas con que como me ha ido? –Preguntó algo consternada por el hecho de haber pasado vergüenza. Jake era el nuevo novio de Pepper. Un chico un año mayor que ella, lo conoció hace un mes. – ¿Acaso estás celoso? –Preguntó Pepper reaccionando de inmediato.

– ¿Qué? ¿Celoso yo? ¿Tony Stark? –Preguntó burlonamente arrogante, pero era nada más para ocultar lo evidente. Esa era la única manera de Tony de ocultar sus sentimientos. Para el funcionaba sin darse cuenta que hiere a veces a las personas con su personalidad arrogante a veces. Pepper hizo una mueca de disgusto y se fue a la silla de comandos. Pues Tony le prohibió usar su armadura poco después de haberse enterado que salía con ese chico.

–Tonto… –Murmuró Pepper, tecleando algo en monitor.

Todo estaba tranquilo en las siguientes horas, yo digo demasiado tranquilo a excepción que se daban miradas cortantes a veces y Rhodey sentía esas miradas quemar el aire.

–_"Alerta… un asalto en banco se está llevando en el norte de la Ciudad" _–Menciono el sistema operativo.

–Los policías están llegando. –Agregó Pepper. –Conectando con las cámaras de interior del banco. Por lo que veo los asaltantes llevan armas M16 y al parecer una bomba casera. –Pepper en tono seco con tan solo pensar si llegase a explotar. – ¡Jake! –Su cara se ensombreció al ver al chico que se había levantado y tratase de enfrentar con unos de los asaltantes. Pepper se tapó la boca al ver que el hombre le disparó en el hombro al chico y así cayéndose de nuevo.

–Voy para allá. –No pensó dos veces Tony y salió del edificio en un instante. Rhodey lo siguió.

…

–Que nadie se mueva o les pasará lo mismo al chico. –Dijo el ladrón que hace poco hirió al novio de Pepper. – Tienes suerte que no te haya matado niño. –Dijo pateándolo haciendo que este gimiera de dolor. –Bien es hora de irnos, antes que aparezca el chico de hierro. –Dijo un segundo ladrón.

– ¿Chico de hierro? –Preguntó Iron Man rompiendo una ventana al entrar. –Por lo que veo ustedes no son de aquí. Me llamo Iron Man. No chico de hierro. Solamente por eso no tendré piedad. –Dijo Tony activando sus repulsores.

– ¡Atrás! –Gritó el primer asaltante. –Atrévete a dispararnos y hago explotar la bomba que traigo conmigo. –Dijo con un tono de nerviosismo. –Tony bajó sus manos y aterrizó. Rhodey había llegado poco después pero permaneció lejos del banco por si acaso llegasen a escapar.

–Tranquilo. –Trató de calmarlo. –Tú no eres de estas personas. ¿Tienes familia? –Preguntó Tony al darse cuenta que él estaba nervioso y mirando hacia el piso pensado como si al hacer explotar la bomba dejaría a alguien importante. – ¿Verdad? –Dijo acercándose. – ¿Por qué haces esto si tienes familia? –Preguntó Iron Man al comprobar su teoría. El hombre levantó su arma con nerviosismo haciendo que Tony se detuviera antes que el hiciera o hiriera a otra persona más.

– ¿Y eso que te importa a ti? –Preguntó el segundo asaltante. Iron Man sin pensarlo dos veces disparó hacia el asaltante numero dos una especie de red. Pegando así en una pared. Tony dio un paso más hacia el ladrón con la bomba. – ¡Atrás! –Dijo levantando el arma y apretando el gatillo en dirección hacia arriba.

–Tranquilo, solo quiero saber porque haces esto. Veo que eres joven. ¿Por qué lo haces? –Preguntó nuevamente, pero estaba vez uso a extremis para tratar de desarmar el arma y la bomba.

– ¡No lo hagas! –Al darse cuenta de lo que Iron Man quería hacer.

– ¡Esta bien no lo haré! Pero por favor deja el arma al piso. –Pidió Iron Man. –Prometo que te dejaré ir, si me cuentas porque haces esto.

–Pues, lo hago porque tengo una hija de cuatro años. Mi novia no quiere que la vuelva a ver a ella y a mi hija. Ya que piensa que las abandoné, pero no es así fue en busca de un trabajo. Mi novia no quiere que nos volvamos a ver. Me dijo que no me ama. Que la traicione y pienso que tiene razón así que no me importa si vuelo a estas personas conmigo pues, ¿De que sirve al saber que el amor de tu vida no te quiere y esta con otro? –Preguntó el asaltante con un toque de tristeza y fastidio. Tony se puso a pensar. El joven padre en cierto modo tenía razón, ver al amor de su vida con otra persona era un poco frustrante. Tony ahora entiende por qué tenga esas intenciones de acabar con la vida de los presente y con la suya. Pero, eso estaba mal.

–Mira, te entiendo pero ¿No crees que es demasiado? Puedes encontrar una solución a tu problema. Pueda que la madre de tu hija no te quiera volver a ver pero eso no significa que no puedas ver a tu hija. ¿Qué pensará tu hija de ti? ¿No crees que preguntará por ti? ¿Qué crees que le dirán? ¿Qué falleciste asaltando un banco? ¿No quieres que le digan eso o sí? –Preguntó Tony. El hombre está pensado en todo lo que le está diciendo Iron Man. –Así que por el bien de tu hija no hagas esto, entrégame la bomba y juro que todo saldrá bien. Yo te ayudaré a que puedas ver a tu hija de nuevo. –Dijo nuevamente Iron Man jugando el papel de negociador.

– ¡No le hagas caso! –Le gritó el otro asaltante. – ¡Lo único que quiere es llevarte a la cárcel! –Dijo el segundo asaltante.

– ¡Cállate! –Gritó el joven padre. –Déjame pensar. –Dijo reposando su peso sobre sus rodillas tapándose los oídos con sus dos manos. – ¿Iron Man mantendrás tu promesa si me entrego?

–Lo juro. Podrás ver a tu familia de nuevo si permites a estas personas vivir. Solo entrégate si hacer algo que te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tu vida o en el otro mundo. –Dijo Tony. Finalmente el asaltante se entregó. Los policías entraron y lo arrestaron. –Verás a tu familia esta noche. –Dijo esto Iron Man viendo que los oficiales ayudaban a las personas a incorporarse. Mientras miraba fue ayudar al novio de Pepper. Se agachó para ver si aún seguía vivo. Para su suerte lo seguía, estaba inconsciente pero estaba vivo. Lo levantó en sus brazos y lo llevo tan rápido como pudo al hospital. Los doctores se acercaron ante su llegada, con una camilla Tony puso a Jake sobre ella.

–Gracias Stark. –Dijo Jake tosiendo un poco de sangre. Tony abrió su placa para entregarle una sonrisa.

–No te preocupes ellos te atenderán. –Dijo de inmediato entra Pepper en el hospital.

– ¡Jake! –Gritó preocupada y alarmada al verlo pero aliviada que estuviera bien. Tony de inmediato se puso helado y su sonrisa desapareció y se volvió a poner la placa despegando del lugar. Tony como hacia aunque el ama en secreto a Pepper, quiere verla feliz así que no se interpondrá en su relación con Jake. Aunque le dolía renunciar a ella tenía que hacerlo para que ella fuera feliz.

* * *

**_Mañana la actualización... :D Les había dicho que seria de dos capitulos. Felíz víspera de navidad. Abracen a su familia y amigos y recuerdenles que los aman tanto a pesar de comportarse de cierta manera negativa. _**


	2. El secreto de la navidad: Parte II

…

– ¡Ya te puedes ir! El joven Stark pago su fianza, podrá salir con condición y servicio comunitario de seis meses. –Dijo el oficial abriendo las rejas donde hace poco lo separaba de su familia.

–Gracias señor Stark. –Pero su sonrisa desapareció al darse cuenta que aunque el joven Stark hiciera casi lo imposible para que estuviera con su hija, no podía estar con su novia.

– ¿¡Papá!? –Se oyó una vocecilla proveniente de la entrada a los recintos carcelarios.

– ¿Suzy? –Preguntó papá esperanzado al ver a su hija corriendo hacia él. Por su parte se agachó para recibirla en un abrazo.

– ¿Sean? –Preguntó una voz femenina.

– ¿Carol? ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó Sean, sorprendido al ver a su novia entrando poco después de su hija. Ella se aproximó lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y le dio un cachetada. Esto sorprendió al Sean y a Tony.

– ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Pensaste que estaba con otro? –Preguntó algo decepcionada.

–Pues hace unos días, vi otro hombre en tu casa y este te abrazó cariñosamente y te besó en la mejilla. –Dijo su novio agachando la cabeza triste de que pueda ser cierto.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Él es mi primo. No te acuerdas que mi familia es mitad francesa. Costumbre besar al saludar. –Dijo ella después empezó a golpearlo en el pecho. –Tonto, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No sabes lo preocupada que estaba. Perdón por todo lo que te dije aquella vez. Es que estaba tan molesta contigo al no saber nada estos dos años. No sabía que estabas buscando un trabajo, para mantenernos. Y que no lo pudiste encontrar.

– ¿Qué cómo sabes todo eso? –Preguntó un poco sorprendido.

–Pues el joven Stark me lo dijo todo. No vuelvas a hacer una tontería. –Dijo ella abrazándolo nuevamente con lágrimas en sus ojos. –Yo simplemente tenía miedo que me abandonarás a mí y a Suzy. –Sean no sabía que decir así que la abrazó y a su hija también. Tony miró la escena. Le recuerda un poco a su familia antes de la muerte de su madre. Eran felices, sin importar lo que hayan vivido. Tony también le recordó a Pepper, ella en estos momento está con Jake. Tenía que aceptarlo, aunque lo mucho que la quería debía dejarla ser feliz.

–Bueno veo que mi misión termina aquí. Oh por cierto te encontré un trabajo. Vi tu experiencia en químicos armaste bien esa cosa. –Dijo Tony. –Te conseguí un trabajo en una farmacéutica. –Eso sí debes de terminar tu servicio comunitario.

–Gracias, señor Stark, no sé cómo se lo puedo recompensar.

–Pues, por favor deja de decirme señor Stark, me hace sentir bien viejo. –Dijo antes de salir. –O su cena navideña está en su casa. Y les deseo una feliz navidad. Sean protege a tu familia y dale el amor que necesitan.

–Lo haré tenlo por seguro. –Dijo el mirando a su novia. Tony asintió satisfecho antes de salir de la estación de policía.

–Al parecer son a las cuatro de la tarde… por lo menos él es feliz ahora. –Pensó Tony por un momento casi olvidándose de que le dijo Roberta de estar a las dos de la tarde. – ¡Por Dios! Roberta me matará por llegar tarde. –Dijo acelerando el viaje de regreso a casa.

Al llegar Roberta se le lanzó encima.

–Tony, que bueno que estás bien. Vimos los sucesos del banco en las noticias. Gracias a Dios que nadie falleció hoy en noche buena. –Dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

–Hijo que bueno eres tú al ayudar a ese hombre juntarse con su familia. –Dijo su padré. Virgil asintió.

– ¡Me gustaría que mi hija encontrará a alguien como tú! Alguien que se hace todo lo posible para sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera. –Dijo el señor Potts.

– ¡Papá! –Exclamó Pepper sonrojada ante el comentario.

–Pepper regresa a la cocina. Rhodey necesita ayuda con el postre. –Dijo el papá de Rhodey.

Hay que ayudar con los preparativos de la cena navideña. – Dijo Roberta. – Ven hay que arreglar la mesa y poner los cubiertos y sacar el pavo. –Dijo Roberta, Tony y el Señor Potts se encargará de los platos fuertes incluyendo el pavo. El papá de Rhodey y el señor Stark de las bebidas y las ensaladas. Mientras de Rhodey y Pepper del postre.

…

– ¡Salud! –Expresaron todos levantado sus copas con una felicidad inmensa, no hay nada que celebrar la navidad con sus seres queridos. Todo sucedió normal.

Al terminar todos fueron hacia la sala a platicar sobre lo que pasó este día. Tony se levantó saliendo hacia el balcón viendo las estrellas perdidamente en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que alguien llegó poco después de él.

–Linda noche… ¿No crees? –Preguntó Pepper, posando sus brazos sobre la barra. Haciendo que Tony volteara hacia ella y asintió con su cabeza.

–Pepper por lo de antes en la mañana yo… –Pero antes que dijera algo Pepper lo detuvo en un beso. Al principio fue un beso tímido por parte de ella pero después se hizo más profundo ambos estaba sonrojados, Tony por el sorpresiva acción de Pepper. Al separarse Tony quedó extremadamente confundido.

–Pepper, ¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas. –Tú estás con Jake… –Pepper le sonrió divertida.

–Creo no te distes cuenta. ¿Verdad? –Dijo Pepper desviando la vista hacia las estrellas. –Terminé con él hace unos días atrás. Ambos sabíamos que esto no iba a funcionar teniendo alguien más. –Dijo Pepper volviéndole a sonreír. –Además porque estamos debajo de esto. –Dijo señalando el muérdago. Tony levantó la vista y de inmediato se sonrojó. Esta vez él quería besarla. Pero si antes de proponerle algo que estaba tanto tiempo anhelando.

–Pepper, ¿Quieres ya sabes? –Dijo mientras por inercia se rascaba la nuca en nerviosismo. – ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Preguntó Tony, que a los pocos segundos fue arremetido a otro beso por parte de la pelirroja. Estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que Pepper se separó de sus labios por un momento. – ¿Eso es un sí? –Preguntó Tony. Pepper asintió algo tímida, muy diferente a la Pepper que se atrevió a besarlo con tanto fervor hace unos minutos y segundos después. Tony esta vez la besó, su beso era muy cálido y tierno. –Pepper, ¿No sé supone que el chico debe tomar la iniciativa en besar a la chica?

–Lo sé, pero contigo hay que dar el paso primero. –Dijo Pepper apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. –Deberíamos bajar… –Dijo Pepper mientras sostenía la mano de Tony.

– ¡Já se los dije! –Espetó en celebración Roberta al ver a la pareja tomados de la mano. Ambos estaban sonrojados.

–Señor Potts, Papá… –Dijo Tony. –Les tengo algo que anunciar. –Tomó una bocanada de aire. Estaba nervioso más al ver al papá de Pepper. –Pepper y yo…

–Lo sabemos. –Dijo tranquilamente el señor Stark.

–Ya era hora… –Dijo el papá de Pepper. –Ya estábamos perdiendo las esperanzas. –Dijo Rhodey finalmente, mientras que el papá de Rhodey los miraba con una sonrisa.

–Ustedes hacen una linda pareja. –Dijo el señor Rhodas. –Pero no tanto como nosotros, ¿No es así querida? –Preguntó.

–Tienes razón amor… –Dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su esposo.

–Oh papá, mamá me avergüenzan. –Dijo Rhodey ocultando su cara con sus manos. Todos se echaron a reír.

_En una festividad tan hermosa como la navidad, es de esperarse que algún día podamos descubrir que cosa la hace especial, no son los regalos ni las cenas navideñas, lo que lo hace tan especial es que gracias a este día, hace dos Mill años atrás nació un ser que nos ha enseñado amar a las personas y tener las esperanzas de poder ser felices con las personas que amamos a pesar de los problemas que se nos atraviesan en nuestro camino. El secreto de la navidad es dar amor incondicional ya sea a las personas que estén en problemas o en situaciones difíciles día a día, el amor y todas sus extensiones son la expresión viva del porque celebramos cada veinticuatro y veinticinco de diciembre el nacimiento del que dio su vida por todos las personas a pesar no conocer a la mayoría de ellas o sus sentimientos ya sean estos buenos o malos. El secreto de la navidad, es recordar que dar amor a las personas que la necesitan así como la familia de Sean sin esperar algo a cambio._

_"Aprender a amar a todos sin importar donde estén y no tener lazos sanguíneos es el mejor regalo y lo mejor que hay para mantener la paz en el mundo"_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: Hola chicos/as he vuelto con lo que había prometido hace unas semanas. No pude actualizar ningunas de mis historias pero por lo menos llegue a cumplir esto. Y este es mi regalo de navidad. Espero que os haya gustado. Les aseguró que cuando me recuperé del shock al enterarme que no ingresé a la universidad, solo por un punto. XD Pero a pesar de eso estoy feliz pues tengo a personas que me apoyan en todo. Gracias por darme palabras de aliento me sirvieron mucho para dar lo mejor de mí. Creo que ahora mi sueño de ser doctora quedará para mi otra vida si es que existe eso de las vidas pasadas. XD Así que decidí estudiar leyes… xD Esa era otra de mis pasiones desde que era pequeña. La verdad quería ser un montón de cosas. Lo bueno de todo esto es que trabajaré como criminóloga lo que deseaba hacer hace seis años. **

**Bien si nada más que agregar que pasen una feliz navidad. Y recuerden el porqué es que celebramos está fecha. A veces lo olvidamos… y por eso deberíamos de aprender el secreto de la navidad y su significado en nuestras vidas.**


End file.
